Ghost (standard)
Attributes STR: 10 INT: 45 AGL: 10 WLP: 65 DEX: 10 FTH: 50 REF: 10 FOC: 55 FOR: 10 PSY: 65 PER: 55 LCK: 50 FEAR: 75 Abilities *Appear (50, in reflective surfaces) *Appear (10, in thin air) *Darkness (Power) (25, 30 foot area) *Drain (55, see Modus Operandi for details) *Dreamscaping (Power) (75) *Hallucination (25) *Hound (75) *Instill Emotion (35, Fear) *Leech (65, all sources of electricity within 50 feet) *Levitate (25, 5 pounds per success rank) *Mimic (45) *Possession (15) *Sleep Paralysis (55) Characteristics *Aura of Dread (within 50 feet) *Chill *Cold Spots *Confinement (within 1500 feet from its corpse) *Damned *Dark Vision *Electronic Voice Phenomena *EMF Source *Feed (negative emotions) *Image Burn *Insubstantial *Lunar Influence *Orbs *Spectral Entity Description A Ghost is the disembodied spirit of an individual who died with something left undone in its life. This could be anything from telling someone it loved them, to revealing where it left its family treasure, to killing an old enemy. If the ghost Appears, it looks much like it did in life. The ghost will haunt the location of its death, terrorizing people who enter (perhaps accidentally), and as such they are normally seen to be evil. This is not always true. Some ghosts may have been evil in life, and will continue to be so in death, hating those who are still living and tormenting them. However, some are only lost souls wondering why they find themselves in this misty world of death, with no friends or loved ones and no eternal rest. Location A Ghost is bound to the place where it died. If it attempts to leave the area, the boundaries of the location will create an Inverse Space effect on the Ghost, turning it back to where it came from. Modus Operandi A ghost will haunt the place where it died, attempting to live its life as it usually would if it were still alive. Each ghost has different purpose which it will attempt to fulfill, such as attempting to get a living human to help it perform its purpose, or simply to kill those who still have life. It will use all of the abilities in its arsenal to support these goals, especially by causing negative emotions to feed off of and then using the increase in energy to perform more powerful abilities. The Ghost can drain any attribute if the target is exhibiting an emotion that the Ghost likes. It can be converted to any of the Ghost's abilities, and will last 24 hours. For example, if the Ghost drains 5 points of Strength from a target, it can choose to convert it to 5 points of Hallucination, raising its ability to use that ability to 30. Neutralization A ghost, being a spirit, cannot be killed, but it can be expelled by means of magick or putting the creature to rest by fulfilling its purpose. Story Seed A murder mystery, in which the victim helps the party bring its killer to justice. Category:ESPER Category:Creatures